Pizza
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Bella is being looked after by Rosalie and Emmett while everyone else is out. After Twilight, pre New Moon. Please read and review.


She slammed the frozen mini-pizza on the counter with an almost deafening crack. Had I not seen her hands slam on the counter I would have thought the pizza had broke. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to make me something to eat. I should have just lied and told her I wasn't hungry when she had asked.

But there was nothing I could do to make the situation better. I could do any number of things to make it worse, but not better. I could tell her I wasn't hungry anymore, but the knife in her hands told me that was a bad idea. The fact that she had a sharp object in her hands was bad enough. The fact that it was ten inches and it would hardly take any exertion on her part to run me through with it is what scared me. It was a five inch pizza, wouldn't the eight inch blade have been sufficient enough?

She used the knife to get the plastic off the pizza. All over-dramatic overkill in my mind. And her eyes, the way they looked at me like she wanted to throw _me_ in the oven and not the pizza only made it a bit more frightening. As she turned the oven on she took the remaining pizzas and put them nicely in the freezer, then slammed the door. She opened the oven and again put the pizza on the rack very nicely, then slammed the oven door.

And that's where we stood now. Me sitting at the counter, and her standing on the opposite side of the island, hands resting on the surface, staring at one another. I felt that I was looking at her politely, no glaring involved on my part, and she stood there… glaring didn't cover it. It was worse than glaring. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. One hundred times over. That's how she was looking at me. I was the one to break our staring match. I couldn't stand to look at her eyes, which were filled with a passionate loathing. At least that much hadn't changed. She had always hated me. It had only been a few weeks since the incident with James, and if anything, that incident only increased her hatred for me.

Edward had told me to ignore her as much as I could this weekend while still being polite. And I had countered with the fact that I could stay at my own house. He didn't like that idea too much. He said if I had my scent in the Cullen's residence it would make the strain on him easier. He also said it would help Jasper with control, but I didn't really mind too much. Jasper seemed to be perfectly okay when I was around… but then again I didn't know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. It must have been excruciating on him, having to deal with a human all the time. Before I had come along, he at least at the confines of his home to escape to. All day at school with at least two hundred bodies surrounding him. And then he came home, the one place he didn't have to deal with that, and I was here. I did feel sorry for him on some level, and apparently he didn't want me feeling sorry for him.

Other than his speech before we left for Arizona, he had talked to me a lot about my feelings. Of course. Trust an empath to consult you about your feelings. At least they know what you're honestly feeling, and not just guessing like some people. Some of his speeches were marginally longer than the one before we left for Arizona. That one had consisted of two lines from him, and one rambling one from me. The most recent speech had taken around fifty minutes. Mainly he said that I shouldn't have been worrying that I was making his existence harder than it should have been.

"_Yes, it is difficult, to come to a place where I should be free from the smell of human blood, but you and Edward love each other. That much is obvious, and if I were to . . . do anything to . . . endanger that relationship between the two of you, I would never be able to forgive myself. And you worry that you make my existence hard. I just think, if Edward were to only be able to spend the time here when you were not, we would never see him. Alice would be devastated by that, and Esme… Esme would not know what to do. He's never left the house this much. Ever since I became a part of this family he has been here, hunting, or going to class. Now he is out in the world, spending time with the one thing he wants most. Were it not for Alice, I would be incredibly jealous."_

That last part had made me laugh. He and Alice were the closest relationship I had seen in this house. Carlisle and Esme were wonderful together, but perhaps it was just Jasper's power, or the fact that Alice truly did save him from hell, but their bond was just stronger than anyone else's. That small section of his speech was the only part I truly remembered, because it seemed to have meant the most to me. Yes, it was a little off topic, but it was still sentimental.

My gaze returned to Rosalie, who hadn't seemed to have taken her eyes off me. At least she wasn't staring at my neck like last time. Edward had told me that was just her trying to make me uncomfortable, and should it happen again, I should ignore her. And after I did ignore her, she didn't do it again. For this I was thankful. And I was also thankful – almost entirely – for Emmett's voice coming from the living room at that moment. Someone must have gotten a home run or something.

Rosalie didn't take her eyes off of me though. She only called out, "What's the score babe?" I honestly didn't think she was all too interested, but I suppose love includes a lot of things. And Rosalie also had a lot of interested people wouldn't expect her to have. Emmett called out the score, but I didn't pay attention, but by the sound of his voice, and the even more angered look she got on hers, her team must have been losing. I looked at the timer on the microwave to see how much more time we would have to sit like this.

17:00. Seventeen minutes. Not too bad. Nothing compared to having a staring contest with Alice for ten minutes. But at least Alice was nice enough to smile. She, unlike Rosalie, loved me. Apparently she had wanted to meet me ever since the day she first saw me in the cafeteria. And Edward, being the overprotective-of-everything vampire, said she would have to wait. Now that Alice had, for all intensive purposes, "free reign" of me, she spent every minute she could with me. She even had a schedule containing when she would spend time with me and when she would spend time with Jasper. I was happy to see that Jasper had a much larger amount of time than I did. Some days (especially Saturdays) she even had planned what we were going to do. Some Saturday's we went shopping, others we went to the zoo. I didn't understand her sometimes. She acted as if I was five… and maybe in her eyes I was the age of five, what with her being as old as Edward and all. And the zoo had everything any vegetarian vampire should avoid. Humans, and animals. Though the two times we did go to the zoo I noticed she held her breath for as long as was imperceptible to the human eye.

One time Emmett had wanted to join us, but everyone in the house had said no. Apparently the last time Emmett had gone to the zoo he had jumped in one of the exhibits and started wrestling with the bears. People who were watching were screaming at someone to call 9-1-1. So I understood why he was allowed to go. I looked at the timer again.

15:59. Since when did time go so slowly? Honestly, I remember my first day in Biology going faster than this. And that was longer. I looked at Rosalie again, and there she stood, her golden-honey eyes glaring at me. I don't even think she blinked. Not once. It still amazed me though, no matter how much she hated me and how much I disliked her, how beautiful she was. She had perfect skin, as did everyone, but her bone structure was just amazing. Her eyes were always beautiful, though she rarely used makeup. Even if they were black and filled with hate, they were beautiful. I still couldn't understand how Edward thought I was more beautiful than she.

14:37. Good Lord this was taking forever. It might be best for one of my infamous human moments to arrive. But knowing me and my-oh-so amazing luck, one was not about to happen. I shifted uncomfortably on the stool. For some reason unknown to me, she had grasped the knife and was twirling it effortlessly in her hand. If possible, I was now even more uncomfortable now than I was… 13:38… one minute ago.

I figured if I just ignored the timer and ignore Rosalie, everything would be fine. I wouldn't have to deal with her glares. I wouldn't have to deal with any of it. Sadly I was wrong. Ignoring her made me concentrate on the time, and watching the seconds go from nine to zero, back to nine again was making the time go even more slowly. I hoped against hope that Emmett would walk through the door, and hopefully ease some of the tension that was filling the room. But no such luck.

He was probably too wrapped up in the game on the television to bother checking on his wife and me. Sometimes I did wonder why Rosalie and he didn't get into more fights. They were always the perfect couple. They never fought when I was around, they never ignored each other, they always looked out for one another, and Emmett almost always acted like a child. Well, to me he did. Perhaps that's why Rosalie loved him so much. He was immature when the time didn't call for his maturity. And when he needed to be mature, he acted like everything in the world was… unimportant to him at that moment, except what he needed to focus on. Sometimes it was amazing to see him go from being like a five year old to being like a thirty-five year old. Granted, there had only been one time where I had watched him go from five to thirty-five, but it was still amazing. They way he stopped caring about the game and was suddenly very focused on keeping me alive…

Sometimes the scar still tingled. My hand would always feel different, no matter what time of day it was, or what I was thinking about. The outside temperature was always cooler than the rest of my hand, and it also felt cooler on the inside. I remember how Rosalie reacted to knowing I had been bitten. At first she was remorseful, and then when she realized, or remembered, that I wanted that change to happen, she became angry again. Yes, Carlisle only wanted people who had no other choice in life but death to be changed, and that was almost myself, but what if the person knew what they were giving up? I was fully aware of what I would be giving up, and Rosalie knew that, but she didn't seem to care.

"You are disturbingly maddening," her voice snapped from across the island. I looked up at her, shock evident on my face. She almost never spoke to me unless she absolutely had to.

"What?" I asked her.

"You. You're probably the only person in the world who can act like my glaring at you doesn't bother you. Even my teachers have some reaction to it. You, you just sit there and ignore it," she said, frustrated. "Even Emmett gets bothered by it," she said in a smaller voice.

I couldn't think of a response, so I just looked back down at the counter. I did glance at the timer. 5:13. Of course. I couldn't have just made the other seven minutes go by fast. I had to endure her staring at me. And also, that blessed human moment had to come now. I got off the stool and started to walk out of the kitchen, not planning on saying anything to Rosalie. But of course…

"Where are you going?" I heard her snap. She set the knife down and her arms were crossed when I turned around to look at her.

"Human moment," I said, raising my hands in mock surrender. She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, so I went on my way.

By the time there was thirty seconds on the clock left. She was facing the oven, hands on the handle, waiting to open it.

"That took you long enough," she said bitterly. Again I shrugged. I couldn't think of anything that would make her less mad. The timer went off and she already had the pizza out of the oven. She picked up the knife again, and without looking at the pizza, slammed it down, cutting it perfectly in half. She did the same thing again, and then put the pizza on a small plate.

"Dinner's served," she said, walking out of the room without a second look at me. I looked at the pizza, and it looked thoroughly disgusting.

Maybe I should have told her I wasn't hungry.

**Please review.**


End file.
